X-Queens ep 3
by GayTheQueen96
Summary: Destiny and Jennifer find them selves in a sticky situation find out what happen next's.


This Story takes place in the Marvel earth- 623. This Story focuses on four characters name Sam Princess Merchant(Princess Aqua), Rhea Nova Summers(Nova), Jennifer Garcia(Bonita) and Destiny Bastion (Slice). Since Charles's death the school is now run by married couple Emma and Scott Summers.

*Jennifer and Destiny are in class. The two girls are whispering to each other about last night.*

Jen*whispers*: Did you hear what happen with Sam and Nova?

Des*whispers*: Yeah. I heard they have to clean up the house for a whole two weeks.

Jen*:whispers*: I know and they have to miss out on the trip.

*The bell ranged, Professor Pride stop teaching,*

Professor Pride: Ok class on Friday we will be learning about teamwork and how teamwork can help you in life, make sure to read the x-men hand book chapter 7 and 8.

*Jennifer and Destiny walked out of class drinking they coffee.*

Jen: Great like more reading, ugh its like they want us to work and not have a social life.

Den: Yea…. Its like we're in school or something said jokingly

Jen: Right!

*Destiny looks at her and then shakes her head. The two girls starts walking until a kid on a cloud came rushing by knocking Destiny coffee over. The coffee spilled all over Destiny outfit.*

Des: Watch where you going. Ugh look at me I gotta go change.

Jen: Wait what about…

Des: Gotta go ill meet you there.

*Destiny ran up stairs and leaving Jennifer by her self.*

Jen: You have my class schedule.

*Just then a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes snuck up behind her.*

Stranger: Hi can I help you?

*Jennifer froze in place.*

Jen: Estas caliente… I mean hi um yea I cant find my text me I mean help me I mean sorry I'm Jennifer.

Cody: Cody, You're funny.

Jen: Do you think maybe you can help me find my class?

Cody: Sure

*Cody took her hand and led the way.*

Cody: So what your power.

Jen: I can cast spells.

Cody: Really? Am I under your spell yet?

Jen: Oh well here my class uhh it was good seeing you.

Cody: Hey you think maybe we can hang out?

Jen: Sure I ahhh would love that.

Cody: Great ill see you later.

*Cody walked away and smiled. Jennifer was so excited she flew up in the air*

Jennifer: he dreamy.

*Just then Professor Drake spoke*

Professor Drake : Can you have a seat please.

*Jennifer turns to see all the students laughing at her. She floats back down embarrassed.*

Jennifer: Sorry sir.

*Meanwhile Destiny Change her outfit and walks to her next class, She stop and by and over heard Professor Summers and Frost talking in the next room.*

Professor Summers: I mean it Emma, If she doesn't get it together she will be kicked out of the Mansion for good.

Professor Frost: Give her time Scott Nova is your daughter after all.

Professor Summers: Well she need to start acting like it, I should of never gave her that blood transfusion.

Professor Frost: Scott you don't mean that?

Professor Summers: No Emma, It's just she going down a bad path and I want to help her before it's too late.

Destiny: Professor Summers is Nova dad? (She thought to herself)

*As Destiny ease drop, a tall blonde hair and blue eyes over her head guy lean over her.*

Stranger: So what we listening to?

*Destiny jumped up and crack the door open. Emma Turned her head and saw the door open.*

Professor Frost: Someone near.

Professor Summers: Who there!

*Destiny starts to freak out and panic*

Destiny: Oh no were dead!

Stranger: Oh no we not.

*The strangers throws his hands in the air creating a soft cloud like substance.*

Destiny: You the guy from earlier?

*Professor Summers was getting close to the door.*

Stranger: No time for that we have to move.

Destiny: You Right.

*Destiny jumped on the cloud after the stranger, by the time Professor Summers open the door the flew off as fast a bullet. The two flew in the hallway avoiding people.*

Destiny: OK we can stop now!

Stranger: That's the thing I can't the thing, I can't stop it.

Destiny: What!

Stranger: Hold on.

*Destiny and the stranger flew out the back door of the kitchen and flew up in the sky, The stranger quickly drop his hands down, causing the cloud to stop, The two hang in the air over the rooftop of the school. *

Cody: Well that was a close one. My name Cody by the way.

Destiny: Are you crazy? We almost died.

Cody: The beauty is we didn't.

Destiny: I could kill you right now.

Cody: Well we wouldn't want would we.

*Cody put his hand down bring the cloud down, the two quickly hopped to the ground.*

Destiny: Well I guess I owe you thanks.

Cody: Well you can start by letting me take you out to eat.

Destiny: Whoa there cowboy, we just met.

Cody: And what perfect way for us to get to know each other.

Destiny: I don't know…

Cody: How about this, If you hate it you can leave.

Destiny: Hmm?

Cody: I'll see you later?

Destiny: Maybe.

*Cody walked away smiling at her, just then Nova came walking over to her.*

Nova: Who was that?

Destiny: Some guy, what happen last night?

Nova: Long story short it was epic.

Destiny: I guess it you and Sam are friends now?

Nova: Whoa who said all of that, that girl is just my roommate.

Destiny: Hey Nova we need to talk.

Nova: Not now. I have to go clean up the hallways. Someone coffee went everywhere and I have to clean it up. Laters.

*Nova walked away. Meanwhile Sam and Jennifer walked out of class talking about cody.*

Sam: So you going on a date tonight?

Jennifer: Yes he so dreamy. I think he can be the one you know.

Sam: You just met the boy.

Jennifer: A girl can dream.

*Destiny walked up to the girls*

Destiny: Hey Guess what?

Jennifer: Me first! I got a date tonight.

Destiny: No way me too.

Sam: It would be funny if you guys are going on the same date with the same guy.

Jennifer: Sam that only happen in movies or like kids fanfiction.

Destiny: Yea, now Jen what's your guy name?

Jennifer: Cody.

*Destiny face drops*

Jennifer: What's your guy name?

Destiny: Cody…

Sam: Guess I write fan fiction.

*The two girls looks at Sam.*

Sam: I'll go.

Destiny: Wait is he a blonde with blue eyes?

Jennifer: A body of an Egyptian god.

Destiny: You got all of that from looking at his uniform?

Jennifer: Listen a witch know a body when they see one.

Sam: I think you two are both missing the point here.

Jennifer: Sam right. We need to confront him.

Nova: Or you can set him up and humiliate him.

*Nova pop up behind them eavesdropping. The girls turned around in shocked*

Sam: How long was you eavesdropping?

Nova: Long enough to help a friend in need.

Jennifer: Friends?

Nova: I use that term loosely, but I do have a plan to get back at this Cody kid.

Sam: What's in it for you?

Nova: Well since you ask? I want your help on a mission.

Jennifer: What kind of mission?

Nova: A mission that will help me find the truth of my parents.

*The girls all looked at each other in agreement.*

Destiny: Fine, what's the plan?

Nova: Text him and tell him to meet you at Jr Pizza Shack.

*Both girls text him*

Nova: Now you two get ready because he is going to get a surprise of his life.

*Later that day Destiny and Jennifer sits next to each other in Jr Pizza Shack. Sam and Nova are across from tem on top of a building spying .*

Sam: Are these black cat suit necessary?

Nova: Shhh!

*Just then Cody came walking in*

Cody: Hello ladies.

Jennifer: Hey you two time-

*Just then another person come behind*

Cody: Hey Cody!

Cody: wassup twin.

Destiny: No way there two of you?

*Sam and Nova mouth drop looking as the two cody's.*

Nova: Not good, I had set up only enough pizza sauce for one Cody.

Sam: Forget all of that we need to go down there and stop the prank before its too late.

*Just before the girls got up, A huge lighting bolt came charging after them. Nova saw and push Same out of the way.*

SharkBolt: Leaving so soon ladies?

Lazarus: The brotherhood want to have a word with you.

*Sam and Nova got up and charge after them. Meanwhile back at Jr Pizza Shack*

Cody: Why do you girls look shocked?

Jennifer: We just thought that

Cody: that we would try to prank you?

Cody: Nah that's not our style.

Destiny: Great…. Can you guys just wait a sec while me and my bestie here just powder our noses.

Jennifer: What are you talking about this face is all mine.

*Destiny snatch Jennifer arm up from the table. The two girls went inside the bathroom.*

Destiny: We need to call the girls and tell them the plans are off.

Jennifer: Right let me call them.

*Jennifer takes out her phone and calls Sam. Meanwhile Sam jumps in the air flipping over Lazarus blades. Lazarus swings his blades around, Sam dodges and Russian leg sweep Lazarus feet knocking him down to the ground. Sam notices the call and picks up.*

Sam: Hello?

Jennifer: Sam tell Nova to call off the prank.

*Sam looks over at Nova who on top of Sharkbolt.*

Sam: She a little busy at the moment?

Jennifer : What do you mean?

*Lazarus side kick the phone out of Sam hand.*

Jennifer: Hello? hello?

Lazarus: I hope that wasn't long distance?

*Sam lift up her arm blasting water from hand, hitting Lazarus off the roof.

Destiny: Well what did they say?

Jennifer: No time we have to stop the prank before.

Cody: Dude!

*The girls heard Cody and ran out the bathroom. Once they got there you see the girls saw sauce on one of the cody.*

Cody: Bro what is this some kinda joke?

Destiny: Cody we are so sorry?

Cody: you two did this?

Jennifer: Yes but…

Cody: Not cool dude.

Cody: Come on bro lets get you was up.

*The two boys walked out leaving the two girls dumbfounded.*

Destiny: Great….

Jennifer: Des Look!

*The girls looked at the window seeing Sam and Nova fighting. Sharkbolt is on top of Nova punching her.*

Sharkbolt: Any last words.

Nova: Yea you hit like a….

Sam: Girl!

*Sam jump on Sharkbolt and cover her hand to blast her water into his nose*

Nova: He a shark!

Sharkbolt: Good try.

*Sharkbolt threw Sam to the ground. Nova tried to hit him but Sharkbolt grabbed her by the neck and threw her next to Sam*

Sharkbolt: Any last words?

Jennifer: Congela tu bestia

*Sharkbolt couldn't move. Destiny ran up and knocked Sharkbolt in the back of his head with the back of her blade.*

Jennifer: Atar a la bestia.

*The spell tied the unconscious Sharkbolt up. Destiny and Jennifer Ran to Sam and Nova.*

Jennifer: Are you okay?

Nova: I had it under control.

Sam: What she trying to say is thank you. How was your date?

Jennifer: Lets just say this is one spell I cant fix.

Destiny: What she trying to say we messed up.

Sam: I think I have a plan.

*Back at the X- mansion, the girls knocked on the twin doors. The twins open the door and looked upset still having pizza sauce in his hair.*

Cody: Can we help you?

Jennifer : Hey we just wanted to give you a gift and apology.

*Destiny hands them a pie*

Cody: Pie?

Destiny: It was Sam idea.

Nova: Dumb idea right?

Cody: No dude I love pie!

Cody: Pie is the best!

Nova: I give up on this world.

Destiny: we also wanted to say sorry for that happen at the pizza shack.

Jennifer: We thought you was playing a trick on us.

Cody: No we like you guys a lot.

Nova: Ok but who like who? You know what forget it.

Destiny : So can we have another chance?

Jennifer: By are self?

Cody: Yea I would like that.

Cody: Litt!

*Both cody came out the door to give the Destiny and Jennifer a kiss on the cheek.

Cody: Well I gotta get back to take a shower so we'll see you guys later.

Sam: Well girls lets get going.

*The girls walked away laughing . Cody close the door smiling. The two cody merge together and became one person. This person was tall with black hair with a scar on his eye. He take his watch out to make a call.*

Cody: Master can you hear me?

?: Yes.

Cody: Code alpha is in action.

?: Good in a few months Nova will be in our hands forsure. HAHAHAHA!


End file.
